Petits Mystères Entre Amis
by Kaynasou
Summary: Les filles font l'objet d'une menace de mort, -A les a à sa botte. Comment vont elles se sortir de cet enfer? Contexte: Indépendant donc pas de spoilers Romance: Haleb, Spoby, Ezria séparation possible.


**_Bonjour bonjour, tout d'abord, Pretty little liars ne m'appartient pas. Ceci est seulement ma seconde fanfiction en français, j'essaie de m'y remettre et c'est bizarrement plus difficile que l'anglais alors que c'est ma langue natale( le français pas l'anglais LOL) Bref, je vous imagine déjà me dire RTVA (Raconte ta vie ailleurs) donc j'arrête mes bla blas et j'envoie la sauce *Pars très très loin après avoir sorti une expression aussi pourrie*_**

* * *

_ Chapitre 1: Le cadeau_

Le soleil était de sorti, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Hanna n'avait pas été de si bonne humeur. Elle avait passé de longues semaines à se morfondre, s'appitoyer sur son sort. Elle sursautait à chaque texto reçu, retenait son souffle à chaque sonnerie de téléphone. Etre harcelé par une personne inconnue est beaucoup plus effrayant qu'on pourrait le croire. Ce matin là, Caleb semblait la traiter comme une princesse, elle s'était réveillé face à d'innombrables pétals de rose. Petit déjeuner au lit, bisous sur la joue, elle ne comptait plus les attentions de son prince. Que lui valait une telle tendresse? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle comptait en profiter. Si -A avait réussi à lui rendre la vie impossible jusqu'a présent, elle aurait besoin du reste de l'alphabet pour lui gâcher une journée si belle.

Caleb était au petits soins, répondant au moindre de ces désirs. Aprés un certain moment, la curiosité d'Hanna l'emporta sur son confort.

_Caleb, j'apprécie vraiment tes efforts mais, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

Caleb la regarda d'un oeil étonné,

_Tu plaisantes? Demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet

Hanna secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il souri, lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce. Perplexe, Hanna se lance à sa poursuite en ésperant de claires explications.

_Où tu vas exactement? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu t'en vas en pleine discussion!

Elle le suivi à la trace dans la maison, exigeant une explication. Caleb continu son chemin sans un mot, sachant pertinement qu'elle n'arrêtera pas de le suivre tant qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

_Tu veux aller à la plage aujourd'hui?

Hanna fini par s'exaspérer de la situation, elle s'installa sur une chaise du salon, s'empara de la télécomande et alluma le poste de télévision.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Caleb presque choqué de son comportement.

Hanna l'ignora un petit moment pour lui faire payer son silence anterieur.

_Je m'offre un instant téléphage, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché

_Et depuis quand le mot téléphage fait parti de ton vocabulaire? S'enquit une voix féminine au pas de la porte

Hanna roula des yeux, elle sentait déjà la bonne humeur redescendre à vitesse grand V. Son amie rit à sa réaction et posa deux grands sac sur la table du salon. Hanna était de plus en plus confuse. Aucun de ces deux amis ne daigna répondre à ses maintes interrogations. Ils se contentèrent de rire à son désarroi. Hanna ne tenait plus, elle prit son téléphone et s'empressa de composer le numéro de son amie Aria, elle avait visiblement oublié quelque chose, peut être que son amie pourrait lui fournir des informations.

Hanna raccrocha le téléphone plus frustrée que jamais, au grand plaisir de son petit ami.

_Pourquoi t'es si heureux de me voir comme ca? Je suis pas contente! Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe et ca m'énerve beaucoup!

Caleb sourit et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, refus catégorique de la belle blonde.

_T'es cruel Caleb, dis le lui!

_Spence, elle le sait déjà, elle a juste oublié. Je suis sur qu'elle va s'en souvenir dans deux minutes.

Hanna en avait assez de ces petits jeux, elle prit sa veste en jean, son téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je vais voir Emily, elle au moins elle sera plus agréable! Avec vous je perd patiente!

Au moment de tirer sur la poignée, elle senti une main sur son épaule. Caleb semblait le retenir.

_Quoi? Demanda t-elle exaspérée

_On est le 16 avril, déclara t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Et alors? C'est censé être un jour important?

_Seulement le jours de ta naissance!

Les yeux plus ronds qu'une bille, elle réalisa que -A avait réussi à tout voler. Sa sérénité, sa vie sociale, sa sécurité et maintenant, sa mémoire.

Hanna monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, bien décidée à fêter sa majorité dans la plus belle de ses robes. Elle ouvrit son placard et en sorti une robe bleu électrique. Cette robe n'était pas la sienne, Hanna en était certaine. Elle l'examina et remarqua une vilaine tâche rougeâtre, en la retournant elle eu un effroyable choc. La robe était trouée et ensanglantée. Ses genoux la lachèrent à la lecture d'une carte déposée sur son lit.  
Emily s'est bien battue, mais j'ai eu le dernier mot. Qui sera la prochaine?  
Ps: Pardon pour ta robe, le bleu te vas si bien! Joyeux anniversaire -A

Cette fois ci il n'y avait plus de doutes, la journée avait été gâchée par -A.

* * *

_**Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai plus écris en français, s'il y a des millions d'erreurs soyez indulgents. Qu'en pensez vous? Je devrais continuer? J'écris cette fanfic pour me remettre à l'écriture en français, s'il vous plaît commentez, et followez. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.**_


End file.
